vsrecommendedgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Videogame Soundtracks
>Okami not a good soundtrack without visuals WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!? Delete that line from the top of the page... and, seriously though, it needs to be added. - MFGreth1 00:16, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Okami's music is more 'atmospheric' than anything else, whenever you're running around a field in gloriuss nippon the folktale-ish Japanese music fits the game's setting perfectly. It's just that the soundtrack's kind of a snoozeville if you're listening to it without the backdrop of nihono japan. I think that's the point the guy was trying to make. Or it could just be a matter of taste. :\/ Dracard 06:42, September 13, 2010 (UTC) >whenever you're running around a field in gloriuss nippon the folktale-ish Japanese music fits the game's setting perfectly >whenever you're running around a field in gloriuss nippon the folktale-ish Japanese music >'whenever you're running around a field' Umm... But, actually, I agree. However, it is quite subjective, and you should think at least of one example of glorious game with great soundtrack, which becomes average whenever listened standalone. For example - Deus Ex, WAIT, '''OH SHI--''' BlackVega 13:14, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Meh... I listen to it all the time. Maybe I'm JUST A NERD''' - MFGreth1 17:21, September 13, 2010 (UTC)'' Wait, did you want me to call it an overworld or something? :l pps plz try explaining what you meant about okami having bad music on the page or just say it's a subjective thing Dracard 07:45, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Changed Okami to Deus Ex, for the reason of not starting stupid flames because of subjectiveness. BlackVega 15:05, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Wait, wh- THIS PAGE IS DEAD!? Fuck you, people, pull up and edit this page t'o the corns on your fingertips'! Be fucking manly, yo, this page needs to fucking live, under-fucking-standing?! *''cough-cough-cough''* Just do it, okay? - BlackVega 15:05, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Rather problematic I guess the main problem here is that this entire page is subjective. So what should we do? Discuss certain soundtracks and edit them in if we agree? --AntonImaus 06:40, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... no, I don't quite think so. I mean, some soundtracks really stand on their own. If anything, we could discuss them on /v/ and get different inputs. However, I think it would be best if we noted any "negatives" that may be associated with them. For example: I like Touhou music, but it can be a bit brass-heavy, which may be a turn off for some. --Dejiko 23:12, May 18, 2011 (UTC) : *Funny you mention Touhou because I think the soundtrack is able to stand on its own enough to attract people who never heard of it. --AntonImaus 04:42, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Subjectivity embodies this wiki, not sure why people think it's only restricted to music. We all have opinions of what's good and what isn't. The most you can do here is follow the rule at the top of the page and add in what you thought was good, so long as it can stand up without the game's experiences influencing your opinion. - Kierke 04:49, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :* "so long as it can stand up without the game's experiences influencing your opinion" That's kind of why I brought it up. Some of the soundtracks here do exactly that for me. I wish there was an easier way to settle this so that way it can be easier for both 'yay' and 'nay' sayers. --AntonImaus 04:42, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Please do not link rars or zips of CD-based soundtracks Please do NOT link CD soundtracks. We don't do that for games that are not freeware, and unless a soundtrack is purely public domain (unlikely at this point in time) and/or freeware or given away for free (such as the case of Shantae's composer on his official website), we shouldn't respectably link it. These CDs originally cost money, regardless of their availability in digital format nowadays. It's one thing to link it to a paysite, like maybe iTunes or some other proper service affiliated with companies, digital embeded file archives (such as SNESmusic.org, Project2612.org, Zophar's page), or honestly, even a youtube playlist (since we're not the ones putting the videos/files up for viewing) but please don't link the CDs themselves. I'm not saying this to be a fun-killer or anything, I just don't want any legal punishment to fall upon this wiki. So please consider that for future entries. I am sorry that I have to do this, but I honestly feel it is for the safety of the wiki. That said, there's threads on boards like /v/ and the like that have music threads, so if you honestly can't find something on your own, consider asking in some of those threads on where you might find a possible way to listen in. In addition, as I mentioned earlier, playlists are also acceptable alternatives, such as the http://vip.aersia.net/vip.swf link or even stuff like http://www.smalllinks.com/TD4 and http://www.smalllinks.com/TD5. There's all sorts of alternatives, so just think a bit carefully and we can still find ways to share our appreciation without linking CDs and money-costing works. Peace out. --Dejiko 23:31, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Broken soundtracks page Who broke the VG soundtracks list? There's a broken third column following the Picture, Genre and Description columns. Seriously it looks really bad now, someone fix it. EDIT; Fixed it myself, looks fine now. HAHA I CANNOT EVEN >Minecraft ost included >Okami and Deus Ex considered too boring FULL RETARD. - MFGreth1 (talk) 13:31, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Dear Idiot. Who the FUCK changed the genres for half the fucking OST list? Clearly you haven't listened to any of that shit. Mcfucking hang yourself. Well shit. Nuclearbastard (talk) 07:59, July 31, 2012 (UTC) This edit brought to you by Nuclearbastard who is too stupid to know how to sign his own posts. Nuclearbastard: bringing you pointless raeg edits since April 12, 2011. '' *'PROTIP: FOUR TILDES IS A SIGNATURE. - ''MFGreth1 (talk) 05:13, July 31, 2012 (UTC) **Protip to everyone: "Vidya game" is not a fucking genre. --Dejiko (talk) 05:18, July 31, 2012 (UTC)